User talk:Sim533
Hello. This is my talkpage! If you want to leave a message, then do so. :P ware did u get the information about the mini pet? There you go: http://universe.lego.com/en-us/parents/wheretobuy.aspx?id=347107 Congratulations! Heya Sim! Congratulations on becoming a mod! :D -Vangronder 15:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Krazi Pic Where did you get that pic of Krazi with the black background? Tell me on my talk page here. Jon002 Hi Jon, I'm the one who uploaded the pictures. The pictures are from the LEGO Ninjago Site. They are pretty hidden and they only work when you don't have Flash Player installed. You can find the pictures links in the xml file. http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/Wrappers/UniverseCharactersWrapper.aspx. The pictures can be found in the group called "character_groups". Search further for the child element called "Character Group". We're almost done now. The attribute called "home_movie_placeholder_asset" is the one you need. The value of that attribute is the link you need. All the other pictures can be found there too. ;) If you have more questions regarding this, leave a message on my Talk Page. Thx so much! Do you know where to find the LU ones? There are ones similar to it for other characters. Jon002 Could you point me which one you are talking about? Server You said something in chat about my forum having a server. Is it possible to do something to make an LU server? Jon002 Template:NPC2 Not sure how to do this, though I suppose I'll have to play around with the image itself. Take a look at the Ninjago Monastery category you made, and look at the images of Podo and Kodo. Right. The Ninjago logo I uploaded for the template. I'll set it to small size for the time being, but got any ideas how to fix it long-term besides me altering the image? I have no idea. I've looked what it does with older NPC pages (like Captain Jack Knife) and it seems to be OK there. Perhaps it fixs itself later on. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Beta Soundtrack Thanks, but you misread my excitement. Thanks to bartbvl, LafBrothers, and jamesster, I've had the LEGO Universe beta (and most of the live) soundtrack on my computer for nearly a year. However, a couple months ago, jamesster and I stumbled upon the fact that most of the beta soundtrack (as well as songs used in the "Answer the Call" trailer) was not composed by The Deviled Eggs as we originally thought, but instead taken from the Audio Network, which has the full tracks listed with their original names, composers, and dates of composition. Since I like to know this sort of information, I began looking into it and indeed found most of the songs on the Audio Network, but a few (such as the Pirate Camp) have eluded me until today, which is why I got excited over finding them. But thanks for your offer anyway! --PeabodySam 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature How can I get one like yours? ProfArchibaldHale 22:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There is a page on the wiki where you can request your signature, take a look there or look at the source code of mine, but don't copy it straightaway! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I'm ready to be unbanned from chat I am sorry, can I be unbanned from Lunibook and this Wiki Chat. --Jazzermb I have unbanned you from Wiki Chat. The Lunibook ban stays, because it can't be reverted. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Release Notes Hey why did you remove the info on the lego universe release notes. If you check my talk page then i want you to put the info back!!!!!!!!!! OK? Nicktoons 3d Character 'Hi, I am cooler1, Builder109, and backwardsBob in LU, when I saw you in wiki chat, I saw you had a star by your name, which means in-game, you were (if not still) a bf of mine. What are your in-game characters? /---------------\ AnnieWeber' Hi AnnieWeber, I'm sorry for not replying in the chat. I saw your messages, but my messages were not going through. My main is Sim533 on Overbuild and I have also a minifig on Storm called Sim533. ;) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Re: Lunibook Yeah, it's down for me too. There seems to be a problem. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] LXF Files I think so. The animal LXF Files are still on the pages and they use the same host. Jon002 OK, I hope they stay online for a good time, if possible forever. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Sim, I was the one who told Bioniclejaller to put the LXF models on that site. I put all the pets on there and the rockets too. They say they will not delete them unless they are putting demand on their servers. They also say you get unlimited space, but I found a page that says otherwise. I have the rockets and pets on my account there, so that might make it even less likely for them to be deleted. And there is no way to delete accounts right now, so they should be on there for a while. Saying all that, I do have them on a different site, as well on our computer's backup, so if I ever need to change the links or re-upload them somewhere, I can. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 20:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO! :D Excellent work on finding that blog, now, not only do we have a boatload of concept art, but also in-development screenshots, and concept art for the Fire Temple! AND it seems, proof that more temples - Earth Temple, Lightning Temple, and Ice Temple, probably - were planned as well! I hope Nate uploads some more soon, this is amazing stuff. :D Yes, and there is more coming. We better grab the pictures before they get deleted :P .[[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Oh, really? Well, im not doing any of that until the law is straightened and Mythrun gets his whiny self to block BlueKnightSam. 99up 16:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Then enjoy your one week block from the chat. Happy holidays! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Why be sorry? It's not your fault.... :) Re: NIF and LXF Files Ok. that's fine. If you can, just post a link on my talk page. I may not be online tommorow. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have done Hollis today. But I have a problem. The zip file is 108 MB and I can't upload it anywhere. Could you we make a solution for this? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Signature Hi Sim! I how did you make your signature ona border and glow? Tiger This is all the code who does it: border:3px solid purple; border-radius:3em 1em 3em 1em; box-shadow: 0 0 5px 5px #6C2DC7; If you add that into your sig, then you will get a purple glow. I edited your signature above with the code. Take a look! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] If I wanted to have it on a slant like yours, except with a black border and an orange glow, how would I go about doing that? Tiger Like this: Tiger [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Prop Files Just try compressing it with 7-Zip. You can change the compression settings so the 7Z file is smaller than the zip. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Is there another way possible, I don't like to install new programs that have the same use as others... [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Saving Complete Webpages How can I save complete archives of webpages so I can see them offline? I am trying to archive some MLN pages. I have one, but I don't think it works offline.But I'll check. How do you save pages with pics/swfs and all? Here's my attempt at saving pages: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=492263 Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It seems like there is no way for saving them, you need to have the server files and different methods to get everything working. :( [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Photoshop] Hi sim,can you send me the link that teaches how to photoshop? I can't help you with that as I'm not really into graphics. Perhaps you ccan search google by using "photoshop tutorails". Good luck. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] What did i do wrong? D: I didnt do anything wrong, i'm telling you! Please, i was just pointing out that Footas wiki hasnt been edited in a while. D: You were fighting with somebody else about something that is not worth to fight about. Either that you were also attracking other people to the fight... You can join in again in 20 minutes. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Hey! I didn't know you where on wikia! :) Why don't you join the LMB wikia? I don't really have time to be active here, but I'm an admin there, so I kinda' have to be. :P 01:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) How did you do that? Hi How did you get your signature to glow like that? I really like it! -rose :P The answer is CSS. Let me know what you want, and I can create it for you. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Ok. Thx! BTW, (by the way) how do you slant it, and get the talk part away to where it is like yours? [[User:Rosalyn778|'Rosalyn778']] - [[User_talk:Rosalyn778|'Talk']] Question What were the five sockpuppet's usernames? :Ah, I see in the rights changes log. Never mind, got it. Thanks. OK, it seems like you got it. If you don't mind, ban this IP: 207.81.26.232 Goodjob of the database :D Call .dll Functions? Hey! I have this .dll file which has functions that I want to use. It's just that the .exe that goes to it no longer works. I've been looking, and it seems that it is possible to call a .dll functions. Are you able to do that, and if so, how long would it take? I don't have source or anything. Just the .dll and the .exe, and I have no idea what it was coded in (if that matters. I don't know any coding at all. If I did, this message would not be here. :P). If you can do it, please let me know on my talk page (and even if you can't, let me know). I'll send you the file in a PM on LUNF with more info if you are able. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 02:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dear Le717. I can't help you much more because I don't know that much of your DLL file and EXE file. The only thing I can give you is this link: http://www.nirsoft.net/utils/dllexp.zip This is a program of around 50KB and it is standalone (no installing is required). From as soon as you run the program a window will pop up asking which DLL you want to read in. After a few seconds it will list the functions that can be found in the DLL. Let me know if you want to let me dig it up. Just so you know, I don't accept programs from everyone, because I do not trust them. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] First, thank you for linking me to that program! It completely confirmed what I thought the .dll file(s) did. Second, yes, I do want you to dig it up, if you can. I have sent you a PM on LUNF with the file and some more info in the message and a lot more in the Readme. Third, I understand about not accepting programs from everyone. .dll files can be very dangerous. Don't worry, these aren't in anyway. I have these on many computers, and I have used their functions a lot (in a limited way) until recently. In fact, they are related to the game this entire site (and many more) is based upon... [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 00:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Blocked for subject irrelevant to chat I got blocked from chat for something completely irrelevant to chat, please correct this. --Jazzermb I can't unblock you. Ask Patch. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Why can't you? --Jazzermb News Network Hey, can rio and I start linking those news network archives you linked us too? We need those badly. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 23:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC)µ Sure. If you want I can give you access to the account and you can upload stuff there. (up to 100 MB for one file) [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] Reply - Ninjago finds Awesome finds! There's also unused Spinjitzu animations, which are probably for these... Removed items/NPCs? Huh. I wonder why they didn't make the final cut, they look pretty much ready for the real game. Oh well... IDK. Could be. This information doesn't come from the files. It comes from the Nexus HQ "online" database which is now offline. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Reply He's a member here if you want to ask him anything. Infobox Why did you delete my infobox? A lot of other users use it including Patch, but you didn't take his down or anyone elses 18:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Patch is using another template, a template which doesn't add categories to the page. I added the template (from Patch's page) to your page and it appears to be working perfect. :) Avatar Creator... Hi-a, Sim! I am looking into making an Avatar creator flash (or EXE), but I do not know what program to use. I thought you may know. If you don't, that's fine. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you want to create? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] A Little Help With CSS... I see that you're online, and while you're on, I like to ask you to take a look at this: User:Le717/wikia.css Rio was trying to create an Anti-Cursor. The LU one doesn't work well for web, as it's too big, and it doesn't even work in some browsers. The original code can be found here: MediaWiki:Wikia.css I don't know what to do, and neither does Rio. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 18:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat and we'll talk about it. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] It be broke. :P It wiped out the wiki by making everything white. Rio put it on his account and it broke it too. I had to comment it out in Monobook to get back. We can try again later. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ''' 19:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat What time, in Eastern time, would work best for you? I want to talk to you on the wiki chat. 19:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Everything before 3 PM EST is good. :) [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] A0802 is spamming...Again. On the Sentinel War Room page, User:A0802 posted a picture (which just got removed...) Well, I removed it because the formatting was wacky and we already have that info on the Nexus Force Plaque page. Well, he kept adding it and re-uploading the picture. It has been removed 4 times before today, and I just removed it again. I've warned him about it, and the staff have warned him about breaking the rules (like blanking the User:LUWikiBot's profile page), and he just blanks his talk page so he doesn't see the trouble he's in. I think he needs ANOTHER warning from a moderator. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 15:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I took care about this situation. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Chat I'm on the chat right now. 18:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Show/Hide Box That. Is. Awesome! Tat should be added to every last one of those right now! I ddn't add the .js to my user, and it worked. I say it's time for deployment. That will really fix up the pages a lot. 17:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I didn't know that it would work without having the js enabled. Looks good, I moved it over to the template and you should see it appearing on most of the pages right now. They should be auto collapsed. That hasn't been added on the pages right now. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Ok, Mr. HTML and CSS Expert... Would it be possible to recreate the html and css design code on my blog on another site like this? Like copying all the code by viewing the page source and modifying it to fit dropbox? I'm not too happy with some wordpress.com limits, and if this is possible, I might just move my entire blog to there and keep my wordpress blog as a backup. 01:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It will be difficult. There are also PHP services & JS scripts running on a wordpress blog. Those are made for the security & the visual effects. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Pods Building Instructions That Bradford Rant website clearly states that it is run by LEGO, and as it was a promo for LU, it just might be coming down soon, just like the LU site itself. We have the building instructions for the pods linked there, and if that site goes down with out a backup, we don't have those anymore. I was going to archive them, but they are picture slideshows, and the only way for me to get them is to go through and save each picture, one at a time. I was thinking that you might be able to use the program you built for the New Network and modify it to download these images, and they can be compiled (not with the program, of course) into a PDF and uploaded here. But, I'm not programmer, so I don't know if that's even possible. :P But we still need those instructions. 22:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna point you to some software which is able to capture a website. http://www.httrack.com/ I'm now capturing the site. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Secret Project Sim, please check you LUNF PM. I contacted you here in case you did not see the PM. :P Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) TT Games 3D models I forgot to tell you about this. :P I got more info on the 3D models TT Games uses. The site talks about models from the PS2 port of the Narnia Video Game, but it may work with the LEGO stuff too. User_talk:Le717#LEGO_Traveler_Tales_games (Linked back to my talk so I don't have to copy/paste the info because I feel lazy ATM. :P) Have fun. ;) 17:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) SkyDrive Images Remember all those SkyDrive LU images you uploaded? Well, the links to them have strangely gone down. I cannot access the folder without getting an error saying the link I followed my no longer work. Also, a while back, SkyDrive had a glitch where a private photo could be viewed if it were direct-linked somewhere. Well, I direct-linked the News Newtwork images all over the site (there is one on Bob), and I since the folder was a public folder, I didn't think about the links going down. If you can bring that folder back up, may I reupload the News Network images here, with credit to you, of course? They are a valuable asset to this wiki, and I don't want to loose them. 19:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. The images are back up, but I still can't see the contents of the entire SkyDrive folder. Like I said, I want to (if you will allow me to) reupload all the images to here to reduce the chance of the links going back down. Is there anything you can do to make the shared folder contents viewable, and not just the linked files? : 21:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Sim! Is there a way that I can chat with you ? (not using the wiki's chat/talk page) Because I want to show you something :) Thanks, G / Darwin 18:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) SIM! A few users want to talk to you... :P Dinosaur Office RAWR! (talk) 17:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's been to long ago, when I've been here. Let me know when and I shall see. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Hello! I'm sorry if I am repeating someone, but we would like to discuss with you at the LMB Wiki Chat, if you can. Thank you, :::::::::--May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 17:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I've been there and left you a message. Let me know when and I shall see. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Meh, we found more important things. We don't really need you anymore. Dinosaur Office RAWR! (talk) 02:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) LU Render Picture Hi Sim, Polturgighst and myself are organising a large render of many people from LEGO Universe, and you're the last (still active) person on the list of people I don't have details for! If you'd like to be included, could you link a picture of what your LU casual gear was, with face and hair so I can re-create it? If you don't want to be in it just say and I can cross you off the list. Thanks! PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 14:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Still Around? Hiya Sim, I was wondering if you had that LU signature generator plugin. Or maybe a signature you made yourself. 12:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry about what I did on lego minifigures online wiki so please unblock me